Some More
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: Missing scenes of various parts of the Belgariad, where characters developt their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eddings, etc etc.

Please be nice and review if you read :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's because you are a rudimentary peasant" Ce´Nedra sneered deprecatingly, riding along Aunt Pol

Garion shuddered in anger. It seemed that every comment he made called for a disdainful gesture, statement or even glances from that brat. Clenching his teeth, taking air deeply with flaring nostrils, he gathered strength to deliver a sharp retort when Mister Wolf put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it pass"

"But…!"

"It's not worth it. And I have a headache."

"My, isn't that a surprise?" Aunt Pol asked sarcastically.

"Let it pass, would you?"

"You are saying that quite a bit this morning, father. I have the distinct impression that you want this morning to pass very quickly. A pity…" She lifted her flawless face to the sky with a serene smile to take on the warm shine of the sun "It's such a beautiful one"

His grandfather growled curses under his breath. The others sighed; their blood-shot eyes and pained expressions showed that Mister Wolf had not being the only one who had stayed till quite late at night on that inn.

"Well, that's what they get for not listening to us" Ce´Nedra stated with that high pitched voice that made Mister Wolf and the others winced that morning. It made Garion do that every day at any time.

Aunt Pol smiled tolerantly at her and Garion felt like dropping the matter. He was used by now to his aunt lectures. They were quite intense, when he managed to anger her, but once she was done, it was done. But having his grandfather join on the matter was something far more serious. The old man was usually a very nice fellow to have around, but when cranky, it was better to stay on his good side. His anger could last for days on end. He decided to just ride quietly for the time being.

"Isn't that what Garion is for?"

He clenched his teeth. They had just eaten and had being debating who would clean the dishes. Of course the temptation of saying something was too much for the princess.

"Maybe you could do it." He snapped "That way you will learn to do something useful"

"I _am, _that's useful enough for the Empire" She replied coolly

"We are no longer in the Empire. For the rest of the world you are just a small brat"

The others made strangled noises. Some were laughter; others gasped and even a whistle from Silk. Ce´Nedra had delivered one of the gasps and after the shock passed, the fight began. The shrieking and wailing and howling ended abruptly when Aunt Pol got tired of it.

Garion sighed miserably as he scrubbed one of the casseroles. By now he should have learnt to read his Aunt's reactions. Ce´Nedra´s first comment made the serene expression on her face to banish. He, of course, ignored that opportunity to let the princess plunged herself into troubles alone. He had to throw that retort. Aunt Pol´s eyes shut tightly for a moment when it come out and just opened them again to glare at him.

"I hope you are happy" Ce´Nedra grumbled suddenly, scrubbing the plates. "Look on what you put me in!"

"I didn't do anything. You got yourself in this all by yourself"

"Shut up! Don't you know that when I talk you must stay silent?!"

"Why should I?" Garion snorted "I'm not Tolnedran and we are not in Tolnedra. I meant what I said earlier"

He couldn't finish congratulating himself when something hit him on the head. He reached to the hit spot and massaged it, glaring first at the wooden spoon suddenly lying near him and then at the grinning princess. Garion reached then for the soap and aimed. Ce´Nedra´s eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare…"

It hit her right on the chest. Garion regretted it almost instantly. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But he sometimes forgot how fragile some woman could be. Rundoring or Doroon wouldn't have broken into a disconsolate weeping.

"_Garion_!" a familiar voice shouted angrily.

As he scrubbed the dishes all alone now, Garion concluded that Ce´Nedra was far more than a simple brat. She was a curse.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat among the pines, their faces masks of pain or tiredness. The only one who seemed happy and fresh was Ce´Nedra. She started shouting orders to Silk and Hettar and they wisely chose not to tell her that the instructions were unnecessary. They all knew what needed to be done, after all.

Garion would have marked it to her if it was him who the orders were delivered to. Her voice alone made him cringed. In certain way, seeing her being bossy with everyone was a comfort. It was somewhat adorable too. Her body seemed so tiny for that impetuous and fiery soul.

"Maybe you should cover with a blanket or something"

The voice rang through his fading consciousness. Startled, Garion opened his eyes and realized he had almost dozed off. He caught the worried and hesitating expression on Ce´Nedra´s small face, but it soon changed into a lofty scowl.

"If you froze to dead, I will be left without a servant."

"I'm not your servant…" Garion retorted, feeling a bit disappointed that his voice sounded so weak

Ce´Nedra seemed to notice this as well and her expression softened.

"Dinner is almost ready" She said, all edge gone from her voice "Maybe you should eat before going to sleep"

Garion liked that tone of voice. He also liked her eyes when the regal façade disappeared. He liked her. It came as a total surprised, but the weariness he felt forced all barriers and prejudices down. He smiled at her and the effect of such simple gesture was amazing. Ce´Nedra´s eyebrows shut up in an expression of absolute surprise and then her cheeks blushed a bit. She frowned and then relaxed. A timid little smile danced on her face for a moment and Garion was amazed by her beauty.

"Here, let me help you" She offered suddenly and they both moved slowly towards the fire place, where the others sat in a circle.

The food…was hideous. It looked as it was supposed to: a stew; still it tasted as a bitter mixture of burnt meat and watery gruel. Garion spitted his part to one side and realized he had not being the only one to do that. Only Aunt Pol had enough self control to keep the hideous thing on her mouth. She swallowed it all in one gulp, shuddering a moment before putting the plate down.

"So, how is it?" Ce´Nedra beamed, returning from where Belgarath sat, away from the others. She had put a plate of the steaming poison next to the sorcerer. Now she sat next to Aunt Pol and stared at her, smiling broadly.

"Uh…" His aunt said, glancing at the plate on her lap as if it had insulted her somehow. "Well…just how much salt did you put on it, dear?"

"A lot" Ce´Nedra said proudly "I heard salt keeps food from going bad. So, as I did so much quantity, knowing we wouldn't eat it all tonight, I put salt on it so it would hold on for a few days."

Aunt Pol sighed.

"Taste it, dear."

Ce´Nedra shrugged and took a bit. Her eyes filled with tears immediately.

"Nedra!" She whispered covering her mouth with one hand as she swallowed.

The others stared at her expectantly. The tiny princess recovered her composure rather fast.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, clearing her throat.

And then to everyone's horror, she took another bite of the hideous stew, chewing on it slowly but steadily.

Silk jumped up.

"I think I heard something" he whispered urgently. "I will go and take look"

The prince of Drasnia was soon out of sight. Barak clumsily stood up, favoring one leg.

"Wait! You will probably need a hand"

Hettar was about to follow when he saw poor Mandorallen swallowing in small gulps the stew. Evidently he was too much of a gentleman to refuse a meal offered by a noble woman.

"I think your horse is groaning" the algar informed him in a quiet voice. "I will go check him out. I may need a hand with him."

Mandorallen put the plate down almost immediately and stood with some effort.

"My lady, I have greatly enjoyed this marvelous…eh….thing. But now mine oldest companion needs mine support on a moment of pain. And I shall be there for him, as he hast being with me in so many occasions during hard and impetuous battle. As in Arendia is said, a knight is one with his horse."

As he talked, Hettar had hurried off, Ce´Nedra´s face growing more and more red with her frustration. Mandorallen seemed to notice as well. He bowed clumsily and left.

Garion, seeing all his friends deserting him, throw himself on the ground as the knight spoke. He rolled and feigned being asleep. He could see from between his narrowed eyelids Aunt Pol´s face on him, one of her eye brows up, but Ce´Nedra seemed to fall for the trick. The little princess sighed and scowled deeply. After a moment she turned with eyes full of hope to his aunt. Pol smiled gently.

"It _is_ quite disgusting, dear."

Ce´Nedra sighed again and then threw the spoon violently inside the filled casserole. But then a roughish smile appeared on that tiny face.

"Men are silly sometimes, aren't they?"

"Oh, yes, dear" Aunt Pol agreed, smiling faintly and glancing at Garion. "They really can be"

"I cooked, so you clean" Ce´Nedra stated merrily, throwing the soap at him as she hurried away laughing at Garion´s frustrated stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :-) Well, this is actually a scene from Polgara´s childhood but oh well.

* * *

He just couldn't stand it. How was it possible that people could be so idiotic? How could anyone dare to write a book and corrupt the mind of the ignorant with their own absurd and pedestrian concepts? That Earth was square?!, the sun moved around it?! Just by looking at the skies any idiot could realize that the earth was circular! Why would earth be flat if the other objects on the entire universe were circular?! What kind of idiot could make him waste time with all this gibberish?!

Beldin turned outraged with the book clasped in one of his huge fits. He was about to throw it on the fireplace when suddenly noticing Beldaran looking at him with a bright smile on her tiny baby face. He also noticed the empty space around Beldaran.

His heart jumped to his throat and his head turned sharply to the staircase…where the careful locked gate had being violated. The hunchback cursed with passion, running to the staircase and looking around at the same time, in hopes of seeing Polgara hiding somewhere.

Her tiny feet moved very fast and she was quite satisfied at how well she was running. She had not fallen one single time. The tower of Uncle Beldin was being left behind and her eyes suddenly brighten and the broad smile on her face widened even more. There it was her destination: the creek.

Polgara breathed heavily staring with almost holy reverence to the calm extension of water. The Twins brought Beldaran and her to the creek once in a while on summer and the sprint to bath them. On the warmer days they also allowed them to play on the water for some time. But there was something forbidden, not even opened to discussion. But Polgara wanted to do this. And nobody would stop her.

The child turned around to look one last time at Beldin´s tower. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. He had not yet discovered her disappearance.

Chubby legs were on motion again as she climbed the small hill on which depression the creek laid. It was a hard climb and by the time she reached the top, she was exhausted. But it took her seconds to recover and standing up Polgara turned to face the water. It was high…very high. Suddenly, it didn't seem so funny any more.

A bird swooped out of a branch right behind her and it flew away into the distance. Polgara smiled dreamily, contemplating its flight. Then, the child looked down. She would fly today. Taking a deep breath she darted down hill.

Her legs started moving out of sheer reflect as she gained speed. It started to alarm her just before she tripped. At first a yelp of fright escaped her throat but then she began rolling into her side and discovered a funnier entertainment. Polgara screamed and laughed in delight, rolling at full speed towards her final destination.

Beldin was on the verge of hysterics. He had checked and re-checked all the customary places: below the bed, the bushes, inside the pantries, above a tree. Desperate he turned into his alternative shape, a fierce looking hawk, and took his search to the skies. And then, he found her.

Beldaran watched as Beldin rubbed her sister vigorously with a towel. He was making angry and strangled noises, more similar to the growling of an angry dog than actual words. Polgara was trembling for the cold and was covered with mud but there was a satisfied smile on her face and triumph on her eyes.

When Uncle Beldin left to work on the gate and its lock again, after drying Polgara and changing her clothes, Beldaran smiled at her sister.

"So? Was it fun?"

Polgara´s sheepish smile disappeared and turned into a wolfish grin.

"Oh, yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

Polgara smiled gently at the man in front of her but inside she was wondering if the idea of flattering a girl in Tolnedra was bore her to death remarking just how rich and successful one was. In the last half an hour, this man had planted himself next to her and talked non-stop about him and of what a great merchant he was. She didn't mind, though. It was either this one or another man-or perhaps some noble lady- doing the exact same thing. No good options, so she didn't fight it.

Durnik, Toth and Eriond hadn't appeared yet and Polgara was certain they just wouldn't. Durnik was still very uncomfortable around nobility and although she would have liked to spend time with him and maybe dance at the beautiful music of the Asturian Orchestra, Polgara allowed him to skip those social gathering every now and then.

A thought occurred to her then. Although she had lived without a man by her side for thousands of years now one single night without Durnik seemed incomplete. A gentle smile crossed her face at the memory of him and of how happy he had made her.

The Tolnedran merchant seemed to take that smile to be an encouraging gesture and he extended his hand to touch hers. Polgara sighed and her left hand flashed right in front of his face. The merchant stared at her wedding ring, coughed uncomfortably, and made a lame excuse to leave. Polgara wasn't able to savor her solitude when a group of Tolnedran women took his place, her faces arrogant and despiteful like all of the rest and a cup of wine on their hands. The sorceress sighed.

And then Varana´s voice rose above the idle chattering of the guests

"I had engaged Madame Aldima to entertain us this evening," Varana was saying to a small cluster of Horbites. "Her singing was to have been the high point of the festivities. Unfortunately, the change in the weather has made her fearful of coming out of her house. She's most protective of her voice, I understand."

And almost as soon as he stopped talking, the chattering started again.

"Madame Aldima sings like a parrot in heat." One of her companions sneered "I would say the Borunes needed to shorten expenses"

The others laughed, that cold and fake laugh that so irritated Polgara. She smiled to them nonetheless and when the chattering re-started, loosed herself on her thoughts again. But then, something brought her out of her pleasant thoughts about Durnik and the new life she had. The music changed. It wasn't a merry tone anymore, it wasn't just meant to be a background and pleasant sound. It demanded to be listened too; it reached now to all of them and trapped their hearts on the sweet whimpers of the violins, the melancholic moans of the cello and the gentle tones of the flute. Polgara´s eyes focused again and the entire world became that orchestra and the so known melody it was playing.

And then, the flute sang alone no more, for a gentle and rich contralto voice accompanied it as its tones rose, both protected and accompanied by the grave mumbles of the cello. Ce´Nedra walked into the scenario, and her voice filled the music with the pain that just a mother who has lost her child could master.

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can't hear you learn my name  
but I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Polgara stared at her, her eyes filled with tears. How many times had she felt that same pain, so many memories came to her mind as Ce'Nedra kept singing. And then, another voice, graver and just as smooth, joined in. Liselle, her lavender gown almost glowing on the gold candle light, stepped into the scenario and took Ce'Nedra's hand on her own, and also sang:

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

As the song drew to its conclusion, the applause was thunderous. "More!" they shouted. "More!"

Encouraged by the ovation, the musicians began a new song and its beginning tear at Polgara's heart with such force that she moved without even thinking

The sea is calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

On a dark new year's night  
on the west coast of Wasite**  
I heard your voice singing.  
Your eyes danced the song,  
your hands played the tune.  
T'was a vision before me.

Ce'Nedra's and Liselle's voices sang, but they lack the passion of having lived the experience. They seemed lame to her ears, not even the voice of a goddess would have being enough for her and so she sang with them, and she put her heart in each word:

We left the music behind and the dance carried on  
as we stole away to the seashore  
and smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
and with sadness you paused.

Suddenly, I knew that you'd have to go.  
Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so.  
Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
and I wondered why.

As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea,  
a vision came o'er me,  
of thundering hooves and beating wings  
in the clouds above.

As you turned to go, I heard you call my name.  
You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its  
wings to fly.  
'The old ways are lost', you sang as you flew  
and I wondered why.

The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

The pounding waves are calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

The pounding waves are calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

And then, she stopped, her voice dying away with the last notes of the cello. The applause startled her, having forgotten even where she was. It took her a second to recover her composure and sighing she turned and lead Liselle and Ce'Nedra away. Someone stepped on her way and she raised her head to face her father.

"Well, father?" she asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable for the gentle love on his eyes

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Polgara closed her eyes and relaxed; the warm gesture very welcome on that moment. Something cold was placed on her hand and she glanced at the goblet, the wine dancing on it suddenly very attractive..

"Lovely, Pol, but why revive something that's been dead and gone for all these centuries?"

All vulnerability was fast forgotten. Her undying pride hardened her heart and her chin lifted proudly.

"The memory of Vo Wacune will never die so long as I live, father. I carry it forever in my heart, and every so often I like to remind people that there was once a shining city filled with grace and courage and beauty and that this mundane world in which we now live allowed it to slip away."

"It's very painful for you, isn't it, Polgara?" her father asked gravely.

"Yes, father, it is—more painful than I can say—but I've endured pain before, so. . . "

She left it hanging with a slight shrug and moved with regal step from the hall. Suddenly the idle talking of the nobles was almost offending and the luxuries around her sickened her. She needed her Durnik. She wanted to cuddle up with him on the barn and stay there in silence all night.

* * *

More revieeews X-) I changed the songs a little bit.

The First son is "Our Farewell" of Within Temptation

Second song is "The Old Ways" of Lorena Mckennitt. Listen to it!! I really think that woman has the most perfect voice of the world.


End file.
